


唤醒

by narraci



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Derek
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Peter死了之后，Derek遭遇了他的发情期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	唤醒

**Author's Note:**

> * 涉及一些ABO+狼群ABO设定，基本是骗人的
> 
> * 时间背景在S2
> 
> * 编剧说狼人每个等级眼睛的颜色都不一样，于是我自己选了种喜欢的颜色（啥），实际上Derek的眼睛并不是这个颜色

Peter在地下六英尺，透过层层腐烂的泥土，都闻得到他侄子的气味，纯粹、浓郁，Peter的意识就这样苏醒了。

Omega的发情期到了，Peter知道他的侄子需要他，那种强烈的需要能够唤醒一个死人，但还没强烈到能让死人自己刨开泥土爬出去找到这只Omega的地步。

不一会儿Peter便重新感受到了自己的四肢，立刻就又痒又麻觉得还不如继续僵死下去。

最原始的欲望温热了Peter的血管，激发了他麻木的治愈系统，现在Peter感到了疼，出奇无比的疼，他每根神经都在尖叫，他也想尖叫，只是神经还不听他的控制，这事儿他太熟悉了，他瘫在床上过了六年，任何事都不能自己决定，烧焦的皮肤在努力愈合，Derek应该砍下他的头，不过这不是一个Omega做得到的事情。

他得去找他的Omega，这是一个Alpha的责任，即使这个Alpha已经死了，被他的Omega划开了脖子。他的灵魂慢慢地落回他的身体，然后他遇到了一股强大的阻力，要将他拽出他的身体，Derek肯定是把什么受过诅咒的植物和他放在一起了，为了阻止他复活，但是Derek永远也学不会，任何东西只要附有魔力，那便能反过来利用。一个年轻的影子从地上爬了起来，起初恍惚灰暗，Peter从蓝色的植物里拼命地汲取着力量，凝聚着自己的形象，他在镜子中无法看见自己，他的脚踏踏实实地踩在地上。

他试着迈出一步，成功了。

贝肯山是个小镇，Peter很快就确定了Derek的方位，在地下，庆幸的是离这儿挺近，Peter恐怕这个虚幻的形体不能距离他的尸体太远。

他沿着废弃的通道蜿蜒前进的时候，突然想起自己似乎可以穿墙，于是就干脆直接穿了过去，冰冷的钢筋水泥从他体内穿过，他不禁打了个寒颤，而他明明应该没有任何感觉的。是Omega的气息，Peter突然意识到，加强了他所有的感官，他的Omega，他的侄子。他想，所以Alpha喜欢拥有一个Omega，所以一个健康的狼群由Alpha、Beta和Omega组成，他们互相需要，他们能够互相依偎。

Derek将自己锁在废旧列车的最尽头，几乎掩埋在一堆破箱子中，他的眼睛已经变成了金色，尖利的爪子在自己的身上留下一道道伤痕，他紧紧贴在地面上，额头全是汗水，嘴边粘着木头碎屑，还试着咬住地上的木头碎块，压下从嘴里溢出的声音，一副惨兮兮的样子。

他的侄子从小就和Laura一起长大，学习着一个Alpha的一举一动，他就一直没能很好的接受发情期，因为Laura和他不一样。

Laura不是Omega，Peter也不是，他们尽力了，Derek还是没能得到正确的教导，他的Omega本能使他渴望得到认可，然而他又排斥这种本能，Derek那时候还太年轻了，他的家人全都死于火灾，他那被烧成重伤的Alpha无法回应他的呼唤，连眼珠转动都有困难，迫使他将Omega的本能埋葬得更深。

Peter的鼻子一阵阵发酸，他那不存在的胸膛里翻涌着一股莫名的悲伤，这说明Omega散发的信息素已经严重地影响到他了，他都有那么点多愁善感起来了，他将他的侄女——另一个Alpha从腰部截断，最多不过眨了眨眼睛。只是他没有实体，这种软弱的感情并没有达到他最核心的部分。Derek看到了他，他金色的眼睛被泪水蒙盖，脸上没有露出惊讶的表情，Omega没有多余的力气用来惊讶了。

又或者Derek根本没有认出他来，他现在没有气味，也并不是上一次Derek见到他的模样。

年轻的影子在Derek面前蹲了下来，他的手放在Derek的头发上，想象着短而扎手的触感，他感觉不到，他并不能真的摸到他的侄子，并不能真的抚慰他的Omega。

Derek发出一声低沉的呜咽，听起来有点像“Peter”，但更有可能不是。Omega明知道碰不到任何东西，仍将脑袋向那只手靠去。

他的侄子恐怕刚刚才明白他不能失去Alpha，有点晚了，太过于迟钝，不过总算是明白了。

Peter不是个称职的Alpha，他的侄子也不是个合格的Omega，温热的血液流过Peter的心脏，第一下跳动，微弱，然后又有了第二下。

Peter在泥土之下睁开了眼睛。

 

-END-


End file.
